Mobile Suit Gundam SEED RE-Trial
Mobile Suit Gundam Seed RE-Trial '(機動戦士ガンダムSEED RE-Trial, Kidō senshi Gandamu Shīdo RE-Trial'', original title Infinite Gunslinger/Swordmaster: Absolutely Invoke during development) is a fanfiction in the Gundam Series. It is essentially a (loosely) rewrite of the original Mobile Suit Gundam (Universal Century), Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (Cosmic Era) and Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (Advance Generation), but it utilizes many factors and key elements from all of the anime series (Gunslinger Stratos, Infinite Stratos, Absolute Duo, Magical Warfare, Counter Strike, Kantai Collection, Arpeggio of the Blue Steel, Strike Witches, Sky Girls, Busou Shinki, Gunslinger Girls, Witchblade, Metal Gear, Full Metal Panic, Gun Gale Online, CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon, High School DxD and Evangelion). Despite of this fanfic, this story is an alternate version of '''Gundam SEED, plus a continuity reboot of Mobile Suit Gundam, and has no connection of The Phantom Pain timeline whatsoever. Disclaimer Numerous references and terminologies (such as Gunslinger Stratos, Infinite Stratos, Absolute Duo, Magical Warfare, Counter Strike, Kantai Collection, Arpeggio of the Blue Steel, Strike Witches, Sky Girls, Busou Shinki, Gunslinger Girls, Witchblade, Metal Gear, Full Metal Panic, Gun Gale Online, CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon, High School DxD and Evangelion) are owned by their medias. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners. This is nothing more than a fan fiction made for entertainment purpose only. This story is purely fan fictional, any characters and references are belongs to respective owners. About/Overview Originally, it was supposedly to make a fanfic, but it delayed and rename as The Revolution (renamed again as The Phantom Pain) because it crossover with Sword Art Online and (presumably). This in an earlier version before scrapped to the main series as a mechanic feel. Although this elements (see above) were kept in this story. Synopsis The original idea where Tomino was supposedly Mobile Suit Gundam set to run for 52 episodes, this story was re-used the same as the development, especially Mitsuo Fukuda's idea (see also Trivia) and novel adaptation. Characters ZEON ('Z'odiac 'E'conomic of the 'O'pposite 'N'ations) Sountrack Opening * 「[http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/INVOKE INVOKE]」by T.M.Revolution (OP1) * 「[http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Believe Believe]」by Nami Tamaki (OP2) * 「''Realize''」 by Nami Tamaki Ending * 「''Anna ni Issho Datta no ni'' (あんなに一緒だったのに; We were so together, but)」 by See-Saw (ED1) * 「''RIVER''」by Tatsuya Ishii (ED2) * 「''Distance''」by FictionJunction Yuuka (ED3) Phase Each of these episodes are reference to novel adaptations. Awakening Escalation Confrontation Gallery Absolutely Invoke Working Title.png Trivia * Unlike previous Gundam Series, this story is a darker and edgier (additionally horror, black comedy) idea of Tomino "Kill'em All" style. Creating many references and nods to another popular sci-fi series, Star Trek (2009 film series), The Matrix, Equilibrium, and some sort of the other references to other shows. * This story is a references and inspired to Armored Seed, Infinite SEED, Mobile Suit Gundam Alpha, .Journey of Ice (revision), Gundam SEED Bloodlines, Metal Gear Gundam: Operation Cosmic Era Category:Absolute Duo Category:Armored Core fanfiction Category:Upcoming fanfiction Category:Future Releases Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD Fan Fictions Category:Crossover Fan Stories